The term “transmission” may refer generally to systems that provide speed and torque conversions from a rotating power source to another device. Industrial machinery, medical robotics, and domestic electronics may utilize such transmissions. Selecting or designing a transmission involves considering multiple factors. Example factors include load capacity, efficiency, and cost.